Love Shot Series: Madness
by Melody Faith The Fox
Summary: The M rated version of the Love Shot series. This series contains original one-shots written by myself about different couples, OfficialxOfficial, OfficialxOC, OCxOC. May be a mix of lemon and extreme fluff. Will also contain extentions of CH2 chapters.


**I do not own Mock Echo, he belongs to Echo-the-Hedgehog and also partially owns Venus and Mars. Violet is my creation, as is the setting and this story. If it is found to be copied with words replaced and such, you will be reported.**

Well...this is a hell of a lot darker than most stuff I write. I don't know whether to classify this as lemon or extreme fluff, I think it's the latter but...meh. No flames. And the next one will be less...adulty. ^^"

* * *

**Love Shot**

**Unwanted Love**

Venus sighed as she pulled her top off. She had just come back from being a hostage for her brother. Venus softly touched the bruises on her neck, hissing in pain. For an idiot driven only by his lower half and his greed he sure had quite a grip. Venus sighed again as she bent down and slipped out of her skirt. She flinched when she felt something brush against her backside. She cautiously moved her hand to feel if it was him. She let go of her breath, nothing but air was behind her.

_I guess being held so close by that bastard all day while he got his stupid money was bound to make me paranoid for a while..._

Venus stood up and took her top and skirt to her chair and laid them over the back of it. She bent down to take her boots off when she felt the sensation again. She flinched when hands grasped her waist. A huff blew her hair slightly, Venus began to tear up. Mars was right behind her. He thrust forward, pushing her away from him. Venus turned and cried out as Mars rushed forward and grabbed her wrists. She let out another cry as she was dragged to her queen size bed. Mars smirked at her innocent expression.

"You were _very_ well-behaved today, Venus... Something must have been wrong since you never behave yourself... Maybe it was because I was holding you so close..."

"Get your grubby hands off of me! Don't make me get Dad!"

"Just try. I checked on him on the way to your room...let's just say he's_ preoccupied_ with Violet."

"He'll hear me! He'll come here and kill you!"

"Let's test that theory out..._shall we_?"

Venus cried out as Mars put his foot in place of his hand on her right wrist. He forced a hand under her and unhooked her bra. Venus cried as the clothing came loose. Mars stared in awe as her breasts bounced with every thrash to get free. Mars then slowly pulled her underwear off, making sure to gently rub her thighs as he did. Venus couldn't help but let out a shaky moan at the touch. Mars licked his lips as he discarded the clothing before leaning for a taste of her fur. Venus shook with tears. Mars bit into her neck softly, nipping hard enough to draw blood. He quickly licked the wound before moving to her soft lips. He moaned softly at how delicate her lips were. Venus cried out again as he groped her left breast. Her legs unwillingly wrapped around his waist, practically giving him an invitation. Venus flinched and blinked for a few seconds as he thrust into her. She let out an ear-piercing scream as he began pounding hard into her.

"Oh, God! You sound so beautiful!"

...

Violet giggled as Mock Echo grinded her forcefully. She let out a shriek, it was nothing compared to the scream that suddenly echoed through the room. Mock Echo looked up from Violet with a serious look on his face. He got up and left, Violet sat up and blinked as another scream erupted through the room. She let out a huff and scowled.

"Venus always takes my Mocky away..."

...

Venus moaned loudly as Mars continued pounding away, sweat dripped down her face and body as she tried to push her brother away, failing to do so and causing him to go harder. Mars panted as her leaned down to her folded back ear. He whispered gently, almost passionately.

"Scream 'I love you, Brother'... Scream it like you want to fuck your lover, Echo... Scream it like you want me to stop..."

"NnnNnnnNnnn...!" Venus took a deep breath. "I LOVE YOU, BROTHER!"

"Again! Scream it again!"

"I LOVE YOU, BROTHER!"

"Nnnhh...!"

Mars gasped as he felt himself close to release. Venus noticed it and began to scream for help. The feeling of pain and pleasure combined suddenly went away. Venus looked up; Mars had been dragged off and was being beaten by Mock Echo. Venus began to cry without restraint as she hid under the covers of her bed. Mock Echo looked over at her as he punched Mars one final time. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Venus. She instinctively punched him away; he ignored it as he hugged her. Venus blinked as he stroked her hair.

"Shhh...it's alright, Venus...I won't hurt you..."

"G-get away from me!"

"He's gone, Venus, he won't hurt you..."

"F-Father...don't let go!" Venus returned the hug, refusing to let go. "Kill him...!"

"I won't kill him, but I will watch over you."

"Father..."

* * *

Please R+R, and no flames. And to those who are used to my more milder type of writing, sorry~! ^^"


End file.
